Only You
by Kathryn Goulding
Summary: "How many times can I shirk him off before he'll finally get it?" "Maybe I can help you." Carlos won't seem to quit hitting on Alice, no matter how many negative signals she sends out. Claire decides she can help her. Is there an ulterior motive, or is Claire just helping a friend? First RE fiction. Timeline is during Extinction, with the possibility of going into Afterlife.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Resident Evil fiction. I've been wanting to do this for a while now and I am happy to finally get one going. Feedback is welcomed, but being a complete ass is not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving Resident Evil, games or movies. If I did, Afterlife would've had a wonderful Clairice romance.  
**

* * *

Alice was sitting in Carlos's truck, just watching everyone moving about the campsite. She was wondering what Claire was up to. After meeting the redhead, Alice found herself fascinated with the woman. How she was able to lead all of these people, to keep them going and surviving, was nothing short of amazing to Alice. With how long she had been alone, she knew that she could never have done that. Years of wandering alone and developing a feeling of distrust towards people had left her social skills diminished. The only people she really talked to were Carlos, Claire, K-Mart, L.J., and – at times – Betty.

Umbrella had messed with her body. They had made her into something most people feared. Most people in the convoy were still wary of her. Betty joked about it, but you could tell there was a bit of nervousness since the whole incident with the crows had shown part of what Alice was capable of. Carlos, Claire, and K-Mart weren't afraid of her it seemed. If anything, K-Mart seemed to think she was one of the coolest people ever to come into existence. Carlos would flirt with her like mad. Claire…Claire confused her.

She was so used to being stoic and even cold at times. Claire and K-Mart made her actually feel happy. K-Mart was so energetic and all-around peppy that it made Alice smile. She was amazed that someone could still maintain a childlike innocence in this new fucked up world. Claire would just talk to her and allow her to be herself without being judgmental. She knew of Alice's disturbing life. She knew every single detail, but she never once treated Alice as if she were a monster like she felt she was. It was this caring nature that made Alice start to fall for Claire. Claire was strong, caring, selfless, funny, and downright gorgeous.

Alice was torn from her reverie (which to others just looked like she was having a serious staring contest with the fire) when she felt someone plop down next to her. She looked over and had to fight not to roll her eyes. Carlos. Fantastic. She liked the guy, but he couldn't take a damn hint.

"Were you always a loner, Alice? Even before this?" He smiled at her.

"Pretty much." She replied curtly, trying to get him to take the hint and leave. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Well….she just wanted him to go away and stop hitting on her.

"The gang is nearly back together. If Jill were here we would all be together again. The Raccoon gang." He looked almost nostalgic. God knows why. Raccoon was a terrible time.

"Yeah." She wanted to tell him to get lost but was oddly too polite to do so. Some of her social skills had actually come back it seemed.

"Are you sleeping outside again? You could always sleep in my vehicle, you know." He kept grinning at her. It was beginning to creep her out a bit.

"No, thanks. I don't need much sleep. I'll just stay up for a bit and keep watch." There was a small amount of hope in her for him to drop this, but Alice was never that lucky.

"Oh come on, Al." _Al? What the hell?_ "You can just come in when you get tired. Hey, I could keep watch with you." _Fucking seriously? What part of "no" is not getting through to you?_ she thought. She opened her mouth to speak, but another voice cut her off.

"I believe the lady said no. Besides, I'm keeping watching with her tonight and she's staying with me and K-Mart in the Hummer." They both turned around to see Claire standing a few feet behind them. Alice gave her a relieved smile. Claire responded with a wink when Carlos glanced back at Alice. Carlos smiled at Claire, but it seemed a little strained. Alice could tell he was annoyed with Claire's interruption.

"Okay then, but remember, Al, offer always stands." Carlos stood and walked away.

Claire raised an eyebrow, "Al?" She laughed when Alice rolled her eyes, then sat down next to her, where Carlos had been.

"You know there are women in this convoy that envy you, K-Mart being one of them. They all think he's so dreamy and handsome." She said "dreamy and handsome" in a Southern Belle accent, making Alice laugh loudly. Claire smiled.

"They really do. No joke. I heard a few things like 'Lucky Jedi bitch,' 'I wish Carlos were all over me like that,' and the ever disturbing 'if I were her I'd lick that body from top to bottom. Mm!'" Alice was cracking up. What was said and the disgusted look on Claire's face combined was just too hilarious. Claire's smile got bigger and she began giggling. Alice was so stoic all of the time that both of them were happy that she could let loose and laugh for the first time in years.

Alice wiped tears from her eyes. "Thank you for that. It's been too long since I really laughed."

"My pleasure." Claire noticed everyone was settled down for the night. "Well, time to go on watch." She stood up and offered her hand to Alice. "Milady?" Alice laughed and took the offered hand.

"What a gentleman." She commented. Claire smirked and said, "I try." They climbed to the top of the Hummer so they could better observe the camp's surrounding. K-Mart was actually staying with Betty in the Ambulance that night, but Carlos didn't need to know that. If he did know, oh well.

"Thank you." Alice said after a long silence. This threw Claire off.

"Um, you're welcome. What are you thanking me for?" Claire asked, confused.

"Getting Carlos to leave me alone. I was seconds away from saying 'fuck off, take a hint' when you showed up. I like the guy but it's getting ridiculous. How many times can I shirk him off before he'll get it?" Claire started laughing at that.

"Well it was my pleasure." She paused for a second. "Frankly, it's been getting on my nerves as well. I've always had a problem with pushy people, especially when they're trying to get in the pants of an unavailable person." She tensed for a second, but relaxed when Alice spoke.

"He never had a chance. Just because I'm friendly doesn't mean I want him. He needs to find another focal point."

"Agreed." Claire replied.

The two women slipped into a comfortable silence.

* * *

**This is not a one shot. This will be a multi-chapter story. I'm not sure of how many though. We shall see.**

**Review if you'd like. Let me know what you think. You can give constructive criticism, but, again, please don't be an ass.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who reviewed and alerted this story. I was shocked at all of the hits and visitors, but very happy. I hope you like this chapter. I may take longer with my next update. Work out any kinks. I also got a story request from a friend so I'll be working on that as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

* * *

_Damn you Alice Abernathy_, Claire thought as she sat next to the other woman. They were still on watch and were still in a comfortable silence. The worst part of this silence for Claire was that it gave her thinking time. Lately, thinking time meant she was thinking about something that involved the mysterious woman that had come into her convoy in a cloud of fire. She tried not to, she really did, but Alice always managed to weasel her way to the forefront of her mind.

Claire had been wary of Alice in the beginning, but quickly saw that she wasn't a danger to the people of her convoy. Soon after, Claire began to like Alice. She enjoyed talking to her. Her sharp wit was refreshing. She had to adjust to being around people again, but warmed to Claire not long after her arrival. She joked with Claire and made her smile. She had immediately thought Alice was gorgeous, but she had come to think of her as also sweet and fun.

Claire was jealous. She knew it, but she wouldn't admit it. She didn't like the attention Carlos constantly gave Alice. She was also pissed that despite Alice's obvious –well, obvious to everyone but Carlos – disinterest in his offers and disregard of his attempts at flattery, he kept at it. All. The fucking. Time. She knew Alice didn't want him, but it didn't stop the jealousy from rising to the surface each time he flirted with her. It was why she had rescued her when Carlos offered to keep watch with her. She knew he would try something and she didn't want that happening. She wanted Alice for herself.

Suddenly, an idea came into Claire's mind. It had the possibility of working out greatly in her favor. If Alice went for it that is.

"Alice?" She wanted to get this going quickly.

Alice's head snapped over to look at Claire. "Yes?"

"You said you wanted to get Carlos to leave you alone, right?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"God, yes. I've been trying to think of something that would actually work for the past half hour."

Claire smiled. Her smiled changed to a smirk as she said, "Maybe I can help you." Alice's eyes widened. "Does this mean you have a plan? Will it work? What is it?" Claire laughed at her frantic questioning. "Calm down. Take a deep breath. Yes, I have a plan…sort of. I believe it should work. I'll tell you what it is if you promise to keep an open mind."

Alice scoffed, "Anything to get him to back off. My mind is open to whatever."

"All right then. It involves me and you." Claire felt a little nervous but she hid it well.

"Continue, please." Alice encouraged urgently.

"We would need to try getting into his head. We need to make him think something is going on between us and make him suspicious of it. When he asks, we'll say we are together and he should leave you alone." She bit her lip and waited for Alice's response. By the look on Alice's face, she wasn't adverse to the idea.

"Okay. What if he doesn't get suspicious by the two of us flirting and the subtle touches? What then?" Alice wanted to make sure it worked. She didn't exactly hate the idea either.

"We make sure he's watching and I'll do something to make the message perfectly clear."

"Like?" Here it goes.

"I'll kiss you." There it is.

Alice was a little surprised at Claire's suggestion, but she was excited and had hopes that the flirting and touches wouldn't be enough to convince Carlos. She smiled at Claire. "Sounds like a plan then. If this doesn't work then I may have to verbally slap him in the face."

Claire was relieved she agreed to the plan. Perhaps there was hope yet. "Okay. When would you like to start this?"

"In the morning. For now, however, we should get Mikey and L.J. up for their turn. We need to get what little sleep we can." Claire nodded her agreement and they climbed down from the roof of the Hummer to go wake the two men.

They returned to the Hummer. Claire was in the front seat, Alice in the back. They both fell into a dreamless sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Claire woke to a knock on the window. She groaned and moved her hat off of her eyes. The first thing out of her mouth was "Fuck's sake. It's too early for this." Carlos and K-Mart were looking into the vehicle. The two backed away from the door when they saw Claire sitting up.

"What is it?" Alice asked. She sat up in the back seat and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Just guess." Both women rolled their eyes. Alice said, "It's too early for this shit." Claire laughed then she asked, "Are you ready?"

Alice smirked, "Are you?"

Claire answered with a smirk of her own. "Let's do this." The women stretched and climbed out of the vehicle.

Carlos and K-Mart made their way back over from Betty's ambulance. Since they were looking right at Claire and Alice, Alice decided it was time to start. Touching Claire's arm lightly, she smiled and turned her head. She leaned in to Claire's ear and whispered, "I wonder what he would say if I told him he turned me gay." Claire nearly lost it, but she kept the laughter in by biting her lip. Although, it didn't stop the massive grin that made its way onto her face. Alice had hoped for that reaction. From a distance it could look like something it wasn't. By the slightly odd looks on their faces, she guessed it worked. Claire decided to return the favor and whispered in Alice's ear, "Remind me to thank him, then." Alice managed to hide her surprise with a smile to the other woman. Claire winked at her before turning her attention to the new arrivals.

"Hey guys!" came K-Mart's chipper greeting.

"Hey Alice," the man smiled. "Claire," he nodded to her.

Neither woman was surprised with his concise greeting to Claire. She was really going to enjoy this.

Alice greeted them with a "hey" and Claire with "What's up?"

K-Mart spoke, "Mikey said he wanted your help, Claire. I think it's about the perimeter."

She nodded. "Okay." She looked at Alice and said, "I'll see you in a bit, babe" then turned at walked to Mikey's van. K-Mart looked confused. "Babe?" Alice shrugged. "Ooookay then. Well, I'm going back to Betty. She's going to teach me some necessary first-aid stuff." With that, she left. Carlos smiled at Alice. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Alice did.

"I wonder if Claire and Mikey need help with the perimeter. See you later, Carlos." She walked away. He huffed and went off to find L.J. "Damn it, Claire" he grumbled under his breathe.

Claire was getting some canned food from Otto when she saw Alice saunter up to her. She smirked knowing Carlos was behind her in the line.

"Hey, sexy."

"Hey yourself, gorgeous." Alice replied, looking up and down at her.

Her smirk grew. She held up the cans and raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Dinner for two?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Alice slipped an arm around her waist and led her to the Hummer. Both women enjoyed the confused glare on Carlos's face as they walked away.

They had just finished eating when he showed back up. Alice let loose an exasperated sigh, "If he starts coming over here one my time I'm kissing you." Claire was surprised but got out a reply of "All right" before Carlos was upon them.

"Alice, do you have any ideas on where to go next? We'll need supplies soon and I thought you might know some cities or towns we can hit," he grinned.

"I'd have to think about it. Claire?" Claire shrugged.

"We can think about it and have a meeting in a few hours." Carlos was visibly disappointed.

"Okay. I'll tell them. See you later." He sulked off.

"Pussy." Alice burst into laughter at what Claire said. Claire joined in her laughter with an "Oh, shit" when Carlos's head snapped back to glare at her. She wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulder as a taunt. His glare stayed in place as he turned and stomped away.

Alice giggled, "He doesn't like you very much right now."

Claire shrugged, "Not my problem. I got the girl and he didn't. Should I tell K-Mart about this?"

"If you'd like." Claire thought about it before deciding this way would be more fun.

Alice looked around for a second before Carlos caught her eye. He was talking to Betty. He winked when she looked at him. She rolled her eyes and turned to Claire.

"Don't leave me by myself. He's already working out a plan to steal me from you." She pleaded.

"Is he still looking?" Claire asked.

Alice glanced at him quickly. He was staring right at her. "Yes."

"Good. This will give the hint then." Alice didn't understand until what she meant until Claire's hands cupped her face. Claire leaned in and pressed her lips to Alice's.

* * *

**Don't kill me lol I hate cliffies with a passion, but this seemed a good place to stop. It helps give me a decent start with the next chapter. That and it's 4 in the morning where I am and I felt the need to get this one up quickly. So, my apologies if this one wasn't as good. I'm putting more K-Mart interaction in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another thank you for all of the author/story alerts and favoritings (not a real word, but I'm using it anyway) and the reviews. It inspires me to update quicker lol I still need to start on that other story. Pheonix Darkness, stop pressuring me lol I'll start our story soon, darling.**

**Here's the demanded chapter 3. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It's amazing how the soft touch of a kiss can leave behind such a sensation. A tiny shock that seems to ignite a fire inside of your body which runs rampant, burning you up until you feel like you cannot take another second and desperation pushes you over the edge of control. Desperation to get closer until it is impossible to find any semblance of space. Even then, the fire remains. You have tasted the forbidden fruit. Now you want more, and it feels as though you will never have enough.

The shock was felt by both women the second Claire kissed her. It was unexpected, yet neither woman pulled away. Despite the surprise of it, they were intrigued. They felt the spark; they knew the other felt it. It was impossible to stop there.

The redhead pressed her mouth harder against the blonde's, feeling the blonde pressing back equally. Their lips moving in perfect synchronization. Without thinking, Alice deepened the kiss. Claire moaned at the feeling of Alice's tongue making contact with hers. She pressed the blonde's back against the windshield. She was nearly on top of the other woman. They carried on kissing as if their lives depended on it.

It felt like this had been happening for hours when they were interrupted.

"Damn! Get it girl!" Claire jumped as if she had been tased, which scared the crap out of Alice and she nearly fell off the hood. In perfect time, both heads snapped to the intruder. Claire glared.

"Damn it, Betty!" The woman in question merely smirked at the angry redhead.

"It was either I come over or Carlos, and as I'm sure you'd end up ripping his balls off, I felt I was the safer option. I'm a nurse, not a doctor. There would be no hope for survival if either of you got your hands on him. Especially Vader over there." She pointed to Alice.

"What is it that you want?" The blonde asked, her voice neutral despite the scowl fixed on her face.

Betty grinned, "Well, there's a meeting in about ten minutes. I was talking to Carlos – who I know was staring at Alice with that creepy look – and he just started glaring then walked off mumbling some shit about a meeting. I was in the middle of a good story, too. I was telling him about when L.J. went into that gas station and fell on his ass when this bird flew through the window." She laughed, "I can still hear that girly scream -""Betty! The point please!" Claire yelled impatiently.

"Okay, okay! Shit, girl. Hang onto your tits. Or would you rather hang on to Alice's?" She smirked again.

"Betty!" Claire admonished.

"Fine! Take my fun away," she grumbled. "Anyway, he told everyone there was a meeting in 20 minutes. He had said he was going to tell you two, but I'd already seen what you were up to. I knew it wouldn't end well so I volunteered. Here I am."

Claire sighed. "Thank you."

"I really would have kicked his ass." Alice commented.

"You're welcome, and I know you would." Betty smiled. "You two can continue after the meeting. Ten minutes ladies." She walked away.

Claire turned to look at Alice. "I'd apologize for getting so into it, but I'm not sorry and it didn't feel like you weren't appreciating it." She smiled at her. The blonde smiled as well.

"Oh, I appreciated it. You didn't seem like you were just doing a friend a favor." She smirked.

Claire's smile grew, "I may have done it for my own benefit." Her face turned serious. "Alice, I-"

"Hi, guys! Did anyone tell you about the meeting?" Claire continued under her breath "- am going to fucking kill someone." This forced Alice to cough to hide a laugh. Claire flashed a strained smile toward K-Mart.

"Yeah, K. Betty came over a minute ago." K-Mart nodded in understanding.

"I'm about to head over there. You want to come?" She asked innocently. Alice mumbled "More than you know" causing Claire to flush and tumble out "We're right behind you." The bubbly blonde smiled and began walking away. Claire turned a wide-eyed gaze to Alice, who smiled innocently and hopped off the hood. "Shall we?" The redhead shook her head to clear it and hopped off. They made their way to the meeting.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The meeting was over, the next destination decided. K-Mart, Claire, Alice, Betty, L.J., and Carlos were all gathered around a fire and eating pork and beans they had gotten from Otto. K finished first.

"Figures. I finally get to go to Vegas and it's when the world is up shit's creek." K-Mart threw her arms up in a frustrated fashion, nearly smacking Claire in the face. She jumped back before the hit landed.

"Whoa! Watch it! And watch your mouth, young lady." Claire chided.

K-Mart rolled her eyes. "Claire, you swear all the time. Not setting the best example now are we? Let me guess. 'Do as I say, not as I do'?" Alice snorted, hiding her hands in her face when Claire glared at her. Her shoulders shook with silent laughter at the sibling-like squabble.

"Well, yes, exactly. I'm older than you so it's okay for me to do. You're only 16." She tried to argue.

"World's over. I don't see the point." K-Mart fired back.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Of course not. Would you at least try to keep the cussing down?"

"Sure," Claire smiled, "when you try to keep your tongue out of Alice's mouth." Her expression went to wide-eyed shock. The aforementioned blonde started laughing so hard she fell back first onto the sand and rolled around. Betty was gasping for air, tears running down her face. L.J. was laughing but creating the image in his mind. Carlos was glaring. Surprise, surprise.

"Wha-I-how did you-" the redhead spluttered out. K-Mart responded with, "The nurse is a gossip and you never told her not to tell anyone. Well, that and I was trying to nap in the backseat of the Hummer." Claire's face matched her hair. "I'm gonna go….look for….something….over there." She practically ran off, leaving everyone but Carlos laughing in her wake.

Alice finally got her breath back, "Do we all have to watch our tongues or is it just you Redfields?" She smirked. Everyone laughed.

K-Mart smiled at Alice's calling her a Redfield. "At this point Claire probably needs yours." Betty cackled. "Damn. You blondes are dirty."

"There's a reason for that." Alice waggled her eyebrows, getting a giggle out of K and Betty. "I should probably go find Claire." She got up and left.

"She's got it bad." Betty shook her head.

K-Mart laughed. "They both do."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Claire?" Alice called as she opened the Hummer's passenger door. She saw the redhead sitting in the driver's seat with her head against the steering wheel. "Are you okay?" She lifted her head to look at the powerful blonde. She smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. Just embarrassed. I wasn't expecting K-Mart to know about that. I mean, I don't regret it, but I didn't think about my little sister knowing about my tongue being down someone else's throat."

"I can understand that." Alice climbed in and shut the door behind her. "By the way, I don't regret it either." They smiled at each other.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Claire felt as if her heart might burst from her chest.

"Well," Alice slid across the seat, getting closer until Claire could feel the blonde's breath on her lips, "I know what I want it to mean. What do you want, Claire?" She asked. She stared intensely into Claire's eyes. Claire just stared back.

Alice glanced at her lips quickly before leaning in and kissing her heatedly. Claire immediately deepened the kiss. She felt Alice's tongue touch hers and opened her mouth wider to accommodate it. She pushed against the other woman until she got the hint and moved her back onto the seat. Claire hovered over her as they kissed.

*knock, knock* Claire broke the kiss and looked back at the driver's-side window. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Alice was baffled at Claire's violent reaction until she glanced at the window. "Claire-"

The redhead launched off of her and out of the door. It was Carlos.

"Hey, Claire. Have you seen A-" that was all that made it out of his mouth before Claire's fist slammed into his face so hard that in knocked him to the ground. She bent down near his head. If looks could kill, he'd be dead three times over.

"Since you haven't taken the other hints, maybe that hit will have knocked some sense into you. Alice does not want you. She wants _me_, she has_ me_. Leave us alone, or next time _she_ will kick your sorry ass. Are we clear?" The man could only nod. Claire stood up. "Good boy." She got back into the Hummer and he got up and stumbled away, tail between his legs.

"Wow. I think he got it this time." Alice smirked. Claire laughed, "I won't lie. It felt really good to finally hit him." The blonde hummed. "Shall we continue?" she asked cheekily. Claire answered by shoving her down and climbing on top of her, kissing her again. _Worth it_, she thought.

* * *

**There it is. Reviews, alerts, and favorites make me feel like I've been given delicious cupcakes :D feed me and I'll make Alice whoop Carlos's ass.**

**I'm still a nocturnal writer. Maybe soon I'll actually start typing these out during the daytime...probably not. See you in the next chapter my fellow Clairice lovers. I wonder where Jill went...**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So, I apologize for the month long delay. I really didn't mean for it to be that long. My university has demanded a lot of my time and I was on a family vacation for a bit. Other times the writing bug never really hit. I wanted to make this chapter longer than the others to try making up for the extreme delay. Again, I'm sorry. **

**Thank you to those who alerted, favorited, and reviewed.**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving this series...or anything else you might find in here. **

* * *

Chapter 4

"Where's Claire?"

"Probably still sleeping."

"Why? She never sleeps this late."

"I bet Vader fucked her into a coma."

"Betty!"

"Sorry, Alice. K, she's just very tired from some _very intense_ training Alice put her through." The young blonde giggled.

"Much better, Betty." Alice bit out sarcastically, causing the other woman to simply shrug her shoulders.

"It's not my fault you decided to wear her face. What are we supposed to assume?" She asked.

The woman in question was silently making her way over to stand behind Betty. Alice had to force her eyes not to look and give it away.

"I mean, just saying, you two seemed like you needed to get laid. You can be the biggest tight-asses I swear." The blonde simply laughed. She was setting herself up and had no idea.

"Oh? And how is that exactly?" K-Mart had since noticed Claire, but said nothing.

"You're just so serious it's disturbing, and Claire is well…Claire." Now K wanted in on the fun.

"What do you mean?" Betty scoffed at the question before answering. "Girl, you know better than anyone. She's bossy. I love the woman, and I know she's the leader of the convoy and all that shit, but she's always so commanding." She looked at Alice and smirked, "I bet she was on top, wasn't she?"

"Yes, actually I was." Betty screamed at the unexpected voice right behind her. As she jumped away from the source of her fright, her feet managed to tangle themselves together, subsequently causing her to fall face first into the sand.

The trio burst into laughter. After a minute of glaring, Betty looked at K-Mart, "Why the hell didn't you say something?"

"And….miss…_that_? No….freakin'….way!" She gasped. Betty scowled.

"You're all laughing at my pain. That is hurtful. You should all be ashamed!" She wouldn't admit it, but it actually was funny and she was trying to fight giggles herself. They only laughed harder.

Claire responded, "S-stop! You're gonna make me piss myself!" Her legs gave way and she sat on the sand laughing hysterically. Betty pushed the laughing redhead all the way to the ground and sat on her. "Get…you're fat….ass…off me!"

"Oh hell no you didn't! This fine, fit ass is not fat! Take it back!" She rose up slightly before violently plopping her butt back onto Claire's stomach. This only made Claire and the others laugh harder. "Take it back bitch or I'll tell your girlfriend over there about what happened before L.J.!" Betty bounced herself again. Claire didn't seem to care since she shouted "Never!" and made a weak attempt at pushing Betty off of her. This only caused the latter to do another butt bounce. At this point, Carlos and L.J. had wandered over and Alice and K-Mart were clinging to each other, tears of laughter pouring down their reddened faces.

"Care to explain, ladies?" L.J. questioned, chuckling at his girl. All he got in response was "Claire..scared..fell…fat ass..butt bounce.." It was at that moment that Claire turned the tables on Betty. Claire had gotten her face-first in the sand again and was sitting on Betty's upper back. She started moving her ass around. The other woman's muffled cursing could be heard as her arms and legs swung wildly in an attempt to hit Claire.

The redhead stopped for a moment, "What was that, Betty?"

Betty was now able to lift her head and spoke, "I said 'Is Alice'-" Claire sat back down and started moving again, effectively cutting off what the other woman was trying to say.

"Say it. Say it and I'll stop." A muffled "hell no" was the response. Claire bounced roughly. "C'mon, Betty. Say it." *grumble* She stopped moving so Betty could speak. "What was that?"

Betty huffed. "You win. Now get the fuck off me!" Claire slapped her leg. "Ow! You-"

"Ah! Say please." She said as if she were talking to a child.

"Fine! _Please_ get the fuck off me!" The redhead got up and went to where Alice and K-Mart were sitting and wiping tears from their faces. Betty got up and dusted the sand off of her. She glowered at Claire. "You're an asshole, Redfield."

Claire smiled innocently. "Aww. But baby you love me!"

"I don't love you, and don't call me baby. I got a man." The redhead smirked.

"You didn't before him, now did you?" Betty scoffed indignantly. She just kept going. "You know I hate it when we fight like this."

"You aren't manly and you're ridiculous." Betty began to walk away, breaking into a run when she saw Claire coming after her.

Running after the medic, Claire yelled "Baby! Don't run from my love!" A distant "Get away!" then a "Never gonna give you up!" being heard after they'd run behind the big tanker truck.

The group was, yet again, left in a fit of hysterics at the antics of the two women.

After they recovered, K-Mart voiced a thought. "Carlos, what happened to your face?" The man was sporting a bruised jaw. He stuttered a response, "I, uh, hit myself with a, um, door. The tanker door. Wasn't paying attention." She didn't look convinced, but before she could say anything he'd turned to Alice.

"So, how is your morning?" She didn't like the lusty glint in his eye when he looked at her.

"Eventful, to say the least. So far it's been hilarious. And yours?" Alice just wanted to keep the conversation friendly and asked out of courtesy.

He beamed at her, "Fantastic now."

L.J., being more perceptive than most thought he was, caught the uncomfortable look in her eyes and decided to distract Carlos. "Hey man. Who do you think would win in a fight? Claire or Betty?"

The man reluctantly tore his eyes from the beautiful blonde to answer his friend. He thought about it for a second. "I think Claire. She has a mean right hook. Er, you know, I've heard she does." Alice smirked, knowing he knew firsthand how strong Claire really was.

"I don't know dude. Betty can put up a great fight…" the two continue to discuss the matter as Alice and K-Mart slipped into their own conversation.

"Did you and Claire really do it?" The older blonde laughed at the bluntness of the young girl. Sometimes this girl seemed so much like Claire. She skipped the bullshit and got right to the point.

"Yes, but don't tell her I told you that. She might cut me off." K-Mart giggled.

"I'm glad you're honest with me, Alice. I know Claire wants to preserve my innocence or something, but I like how you won't dance around a subject if I ask. You just tell me." Alice smiled and shrugged.

"I won't lie to you, but I won't tell if you don't ask. Claire does it to protect you from the worst of it. I just refuse to lie to people. I was lied to and it cost me my humanity. I can't lie to someone else." She admitted.

K-Mart narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "Alice, you have not lost your humanity. You're a better 'human' than most people I've met. You care about others and put all of us before yourself. Despite what you may believe, you are not a monster. You're just…a hybrid. An amped up, powerful version of a normal human. So stop that 'I lost my humanity' nonsense or I'll kick your ass myself."

Alice was surprised at the young blonde's rant, and it was plainly shown on her face.

"Seriously, Alice. You're like an older sister to me. A really cool, kickass, and all-around awesome older sister." Alice had already felt a sibling-like affection for the teenager. This admission only made it stronger. Surprising K-Mart, Alice pulled her into a tight hug. The former hugged back fiercely.

"I love you, Ali." Alice sniffed, fighting her emotional side.

"I love you too, K." The younger blonde beamed as they pulled back from the hug.

"See? Point proven. Monsters can't love." Alice smiled at the girl.

"Okay, I'll stop saying I'm not human." She laughed when K threw her arms up into the air and shouted "Victory," which confused the two men and caused their conversation to momentarily cease. "Oh, my bad. Carry on, gentleman. Sis, come on. Let's go see if Claire is still annoying Betty." The blonde's heart warmed at the name as she got up to follow the bubbly teen.

They weren't expecting to find the other two in a serious discussion. It turned out they needed a few supplies before going to Vegas and there was small town nearby that Claire wanted to check. K-Mart only stopped arguing about going when Alice asked her to stay. The look in her eye said everything. Alice was scared of anything happening to her. She relented with a nod.

"Thank you for that." Claire whispered to the older blonde.

"For what?" She asked.

Claire shook her head, "Getting her to agree quicker than I could."

Alice smiled and gave the redhead a long kiss. "I do what I can."

The three women decided they could do well enough on their own since Alice was equal to at least 10 well-trained soldiers, probably more. Claire told K-Mart to tell their whereabouts to those who asked. They got into Claire's hummer and left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was eerily silent when they arrived. They crept through slowly, looking for a gas station that hadn't been picked clean. There was a zombie here and there, but no hordes like they were used to crossing paths with in towns like this.

"This is fucking creepy." Betty stated.

"Yeah, it is." Claire agreed as she pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned gas station. All three scanned the area and exited when nothing raised their suspicions. They readied their guns and walked into the store.

They remained on alert while searching for the essentials. They managed to find some water and canned goods. Alice had ventured to the supply closet. Flies swarmed her as she opened the door and the smell was nearly enough to make her throw up on the spot. She looked up to see the corpse of a man who had hung himself in an effort to avoid a painful death at the hands of the undead. A red object caught her eye and she quickly grabbed it before the smell became too much and she slammed the supply door shut. Coughing, she tried to breathe in fresh air to rid her nose of the stench of decay.

Claire and Betty came over. "What is that?" Claire questioned.

Alice flipped through the pages. At one point she gasped. "No infection," she whispered. _Impossible._

"Alice?" Wordlessly, she handed over the small red journal. Both women gasped, their faces frozen in shock. Claire was the first to snap out of it. "Alaska? Do you think it's true?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know."

"Maybe we should try. It's as good a place as any right now. The cold could've kept it from spreading. There didn't seem to be many people even before the world ended."

Betty looked at Alice. "She's right. We should go. Get everything we need from Vegas to make the trip up there, and then go."

She nodded. Claire spoke up again. "We'll talk to the convoy when we get back."

They began piling everything they could in the back of the Hummer. Surprisingly, there was enough gas left to top off the Hummer. The women got back into the vehicle and prepared to go back to camp, but something caught their attention before they could leave. It was an unmistakable sound.

Gun shots.

Alice climbed out to listen for them, trying to judge the direction of the sound. Her bettered senses gave her an advantage.

More gun shots.

The sound played to her right. She took off in its direction. Claire and Betty yelled for her and decided to chase after her when she didn't slow.

They ran onto an empty street. Alice wondered for a moment if she had misjudged, but she heard more shots from ahead. Before she could move, someone ran in between a couple of nearby buildings. A horde of at least ten was in full pursuit. Alice, Claire, and Betty began firing at the infected. There were two left when the person had reached the trio. Alice quickly grabbed her blade and sliced one's head clean off and stabbing the other in the forehead. She wiped them clean before putting them in their previous place at her back.

The stranger spoke, "Thank you." Relief was plainly heard.

Alice turned around. She meant to say there was no need to thank anyone; instead, she gasped. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock. Needless to say, she had never expected to see this person again.

"Angie?" Alice said shakily. Tears shined in her eyes.

The young teen smiled, "Hello, Alice." The older woman grabbed her into a very tight hug. She returned it. "It's nice to see you, again."

Alice laughed, "It's nice to see you, too." They pulled back.

Claire stepped forward. "I'm glad to have the opportunity to meet the famous Angie." She smiled. Angie returned it and stuck her hand out.

"Angela Ashford. Lovely to meet you."

The redhead chuckled and shook the girl's hand. "Claire Redfield. Lovely to meet you as well."

Angie looked over to Betty and held her hand to her. Betty immediately shook her hand and introduced herself. "Betty Douglas. It's a pleasure." She smiled softly. Angie responded in kind, not bothering to reintroduce herself.

"Angie, how did you get here? Why are you alone?" Alice's curiosity and worry had gotten the better of her.

"Well-"

"ANGIE!" A panicked voice screamed out. Everyone snapped their heads in its direction.

"ANG-" the person cut their call short when they spotted Angie amongst the group and ran towards them. Stopping in front of them, a glare was aimed at the teen.

"Angela Ashford, what the hell were you thinking? I told you to stay close for a reason! You scared the shit out of me!" The girl bowed her head sheepishly. Alice was just staring at the new arrival in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Jill." She apologized.

"Jill?" Alice breathed.

Jill glanced towards her. Shock causing her to freeze as she locked gazes with the woman she hadn't seen since the helicopter crash.

"Alice? You-you're alive?"

Alice sighed, "They brought me back with the virus. A stronger strain was used this time. Now I'm much harder to kill." Her tone was slightly bitter. Jill's eyes narrowed for a moment at the news, but she was thankful that Alice was still alive…well, alive _again_.

"Regardless, I'm happy to see you." They exchanged smiles before Claire interrupted.

"I hate to ruin the reunion here, but we need to get out of here before more of those things come."

They all nodded. Jill touched Angela's arm. "C'mon kid. We've got to find a vehicle and get moving." The pair turned to go.

"Wait," was called from behind them. They stopped and faced the speaker.

"Why don't you come with us? Carlos and L.J. are in my convoy. We're planning to go to Vegas next." Claire offered.

Jill raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure?" When the redhead nodded, she glanced at Angela. The teen nodded frantically. She turned back to Claire.

"Okay." After another nod, Jill hugged Alice fiercely. The blonde hugged back. "Glad you didn't stay dead, Abernathy."

Laughing, Alice said, "Glad you aren't dead either, Valentine."

"Right. Let's go," snapped the redhead as she spun on her heel to make her way back to the Hummer. Betty and Alice smiled and shook their heads at the obvious show of jealousy. The women pulled out of the hug. Jill watched Claire for a moment.

"I'm guessing you two have something going on," she observed.

Alice nodded and smiled again.

"I figured. I just have one question." The blonde's expression showed her confusion.

Jill's head went back to Alice. "Does she know I don't march in the Rainbow Army?"

Angela, Alice, and Betty laughed loudly.

"I like this one," Betty commented as she pointed at Jill before following the redhead.

Alice laughed again before motioning for the other two to follow her as she went after Betty and Claire.

"This'll get interesting," Angela muttered as they walked.

* * *

**Anyone surprised when the first mystery person wasn't Jill? I hope so lol it was a random twist I threw in on a whim in an attempt to throw you off. If it worked then woohoo! If not...well...shit.**

**Sorry if anything offended you.**

**Review please. C'mon people. *singsongy* You know you want to!**

**By the way, anyone catch the song reference?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I FINALLY wrote chapter 5 and I hope you guys like it. I know what you're thinking. "What the hell took you so long Kathryn?" Well, I just never sat down and tried to write it. I decided that I would write long enough for a sufficient chapter and then I'd post it, because it's been so long and you guys who still read this deserve a new chapter. I am currently writing chapter 6 and will have it up by Saturday, then I will feel like you have gotten what you deserve for waiting half a year lol I also am working on another chapter for _Project Alexis_. I feel like it'll help with those who actually enjoy my writing and waited forever. And as always, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Resident Evil.**

* * *

The ride back was a bit…tense, for Claire anyway. Jill and Angie were catching up with Alice. Where they've been, what happened, and Alice's abilities. Betty was constantly glancing between the ongoing conversation and Claire's face. It was a bit more than obvious that the redhead was bothered with how much attention her super powered girlfriend was giving to a woman she had only heard of and just met. That was when it clicked. The convoy leader's demeanor suddenly changed. Her expression became thoughtful. Valentine…

"Jill?" The raven-haired woman's attention left Alice – who had just finished telling a story about some rednecks that tried to feed her to infected dogs – to focus on Claire. She couldn't help but feel surprised. The other woman was noticeably uncomfortable about her proximity to a certain blonde. Jill had assumed Claire would be ignoring her every possible second.

"…yes?" There was no glare as the redhead glanced at her in the mirror.

"Did you have a partner named Chris? Chris Redfield?" Jill's eyes widened at the name. She hadn't seen Chris in years. Since….

"Arklay…" she whispered, her eyes became unfocused. She stared for a moment as memories replayed in her mind.

Claire's eyebrows furrowed. "Arklay?" She tried to remember where she might have heard that name before, but she drew a blank. Alice understood exactly what it was, her eyes widening as she realized the connection Jill had made when Claire asked the woman about her brother.

Jill seemed to snap out of it a few seconds later. She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. It's just…I haven't heard that name in years and it brought back some…not-so-nice memories." She glanced around at the others in the vehicle. Claire, Betty, and Angie all shared looks of confusion. Alice now looked angry. _Might have something to do with a certain arrogant ass hat, but that's just a guess of course, _the raven-haired woman thought.

She sighed and addressed the angry blonde, "Would mind telling them when we get to her convoy? I really don't want to relive all of that right now." Her voice had a hint of pleading, her eyes begging Alice to do as she requested. Alice's face softened from its angry glare and she nodded. As confused as she was, Claire decided to let the subject drop at that. No matter what kind of unnecessary jealousy she feels when Jill is near, she would never purposefully badger her about an obviously painful memory.

"We're almost there, guys." She announced to the new arrivals.

This announcement brought back Jill's playful mood. She smirked as she spoke to the redhead. For the hell of it, she raised her hand. "Miss Redfield? I have a question." This made the leader chuckle as she answered back, "Yes, Miss Valentine. What is it?" She was beginning to warm up to Jill. Her humor helped Claire's irrationalities to subside.

"On a scale of one to you've-already-punched-him, how persistent has Carlos been with his flirtations towards your dear lover here?" she asked, flicking the woman in question's arm after she finished her inquiry. Narrowed eyes looked at her as a result of the flick, and then they rolled after the question registered.

Claire was a bit more amused than Alice seemed to be. She laughed, an evil grin appearing on her face as she responded. "I punched him."

"I suspected as much. What did he do? Just keep hitting on her and then you snapped?" she quizzed.

Alice laughed. Jill narrowed her eyes at her, "What?" But Alice just shook her head. Claire glared at Alice in the rearview mirror. "Shut up. It's still not funny, and I am still pissed." This made the blonde cover her mouth the hide her smile as she looked out of the window. Jill glanced between the two, waiting for an explanation.

"Yes and no." The redhead answered vaguely. Jill waited for her to continue. Finally, Claire sighed out of irritation at the memory.

"He momentarily twat-blocked me, okay?" There was a brief moment of silence before laughter filled the vehicle.

Jill wiped tears from her. "I'm a little surprised you didn't kill him."

Claire grumbled, "I'm still debating."

"You should have seen it. I have never seen someone move that fast. One second she's yelling, the next Carlos in lying dazed on the ground. It was priceless." Alice told with a laugh.

Claire huffed, "He deserved it." The dark-haired women just got too curious. "So you didn't…" The leader smiled, "Oh, no, I definitely got laid." The comment earned her a salacious look from Alice, which caused the younger woman to flush a little.

Jill looked at Angie, "We're going to have to mingle for a few hours when we arrive." Angie giggled and nodded.

Betty, who had been quiet for most of the ride, decided to comment at this point. "Oh, don't worry. They'll be doing their fair share of mingling for a few hours." She winked at Jill, earning a punch to the shoulder from the head of the convoy. "Ow! Damn, Claire! It was a joke! Don't be so uptight. Maybe you need a little "mingling" from the superhuman." Another punch. "Okay! I'll stop!" she rubbed her shoulder. "Geez.." she grumbled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Alice!"

That was the only thing the older blonde registered as she left the vehicle before she was tackled by K-Mart in a surprisingly strong hug. Due to her surprise, Alice fell to the ground with K-Mart on top of her. She grunted as her back hit the sand. After her mind identified her assailant, she hugged the young teen back.

"Hi, K." She chuckled. "Not to ruin the moment, but I need you to let me get up." The younger blonde simply giggled and stood up, offering her a hand. Alice accepted and got back to her feet, dusting sand off of herself. That was when K-Mart noticed the new arrivals. Her friendly personality was shining as she smiled at the two.

"Hi! I'm K-Mart!" She beamed and held her hand out to Jill. Jill simply shook the girl's hand and introduced herself. K-Mart turned to the other, who looked to be a girl about her age, and held her hand out again. "Angela. Angie if you prefer," she said to the blonde, a small smile gracing her face.

Grin never faltering, she nodded. Suddenly, K's eyes widened comically. She snapped her head in Alice's direction so quickly Betty thought she might have to check the girl for whiplash.

"Wait! No freakin' way! Are they THE Jill and Angie?!" Alice nodded. Everyone struggled to cover their ears at the blonde's amazingly high-pitched (even for her) squeal. She grabbed both of them in a bear hug before rambling excitedly. "L.J. and Carlos are going to practically shit themselves! They're going to be so happy to see you guys! Plus you two will distract Carlos from doing anything else stupid! Honestly, Claire might kill him soon." The two were so busy trying not to laugh that they weren't expecting it when K-Mart abruptly grabbed their hands and took off in the other direction. She yelled back to them, "Come on! I can't wait to see their faces!" They resigned themselves to doing what the blonde wanted. Her personality had already charmed them both like it had everyone else, and they were powerless to deny her.

Claire and Betty just stood there. Both women were a bit surprised to be brushed off, but it was K-Mart. The girl was very easily distracted, and acted as if she were a powerful storm sucking everyone into her vortex. New people only made her all the more excitable.

After a shrug, Claire spoke, "I guess the mingling starts now, then." She had briefly forgotten about Betty's earlier comment until Alice gave her that look again. Betty took that as her cue to leave, but being Betty, had to get one last sentence out.

"This better be a quickie. We've got shit to do." She left quickly before Claire could punch her again. Her shoulder already had a slight bruise. She didn't need to stick around and get more bruises.

The leader huffed before turning to Alice, "I hate to admit it, but she's partly right. We have to get the convoy to vote on this whole Alaska thing. We need to unload all of this, as well. Seeing as the rest of them have ditched us."

Alice chuckled at the annoyed woman and walked over to her. She cupped her face before speaking. "She's right, then. We'll just have to make this quick."

Claire smirked, "We can try." They kissed softly before parting. Alice opened the back door of the Hummer, waving a hand in front of it. "After you, my queen." She received an eye roll before the woman jumped into the vehicle and grabbed her hand. "Just get in here, Abernathy." She pulled Alice in and slammed the door shut. Before she could make any move, the older woman shoved her down onto the seat. Alice leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Me first." The redhead was sufficiently distracted when the blonde kissed her and her hands began their descent.

* * *

**I really hope that has appeased you guys until chapter 6 makes its appearance Saturday lol since this is mostly a crack fic it's a bit easier to write than my other story. That one will be a challenge for me. One I am looking very much forward to.**

**Review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff if you'd like. Let me know if it was good enough and if you look forward to chpt 6. I will see you again soon, loves.**


End file.
